Memories
by Emoxqueen x inutashio
Summary: Haruhi's father ranka has been abusive to her ever since haruhi's mother died. She doesnt tell the host club of course but will they soon find out this hidden truth?
1. Chapter 1

The Memories

A/n: Nyaa! Hi everyone this is an OHSHC fanfic its gonna be a little different some characters might be out of character especially Ranka, haruhi's father.

Disclaimer: Nyaa! i don't own OHSHC but if i did my life would be complete

Chapter 1

Haruhi was in the club room alone she was early so she waited for the rest of the host to show up. While she waited her mind drifted to her thoughts. She thought about those memories from long ago but to her they seemed like it just happened, like it was all still there haunting her,almost breathing down her neck waiting, longing for her. It sickened her just thinking about it but she couldn't stop thinking about it no matter how much she tried. The Host club walked in to see haruhi looking out the window.

"Haru-chan you're early"

"..."

"Haru-chan?"

"..."

Hunny sempai looked at the rest of the host worried.

" whats wrong with haru-chan?" Hunny said looking towards tamaki.

"I don't know Hunny sempai" Tamaki said.

"Maybe we….."

"should find out" the twins said finishing each others sentences.

The twins walked over to haruhi. They both leaned in her ears and shouted.

"HARUHI!"

"HUH!?" Haruhi said surprised as she fell out her chair.

The twins laughed as they saw haruhi fall which got haruhi mad.

"whats so funny how would you like it if i screamed in your ears?"

The twins just shrugged it off and walked away cause they got bored as usual.

"O MY DARLING HARUHI ARE YOU OK?!, DID THOSE DEVIL TWINS BOTHER YOU?"

"ummmm sempai you were standing there so you know, if u wanted to help me you could but you didn't soooo yea…."

tamaki went to his corner to sulk about how haruhi just called him out and the twins just laughed.

"Haruhi are you ok" kyoya asked pushing his glasses up off the bridge of his nose.

"since when do you care sempai"

" I don't really as much just wondering if your fine to do the host club. You do have a debt to pay back and time is money" Kyoya said feeling a little broken by haruhi's words but of course didn't show it.

Haruhi sighed "yeah im ok to host today….. its better then going home…"

"what do you mean?"

"uh….nothing sempai"

"Haru-chan! do you want to eat some cake with me and Usa-chan?"

"Oh no thank you senpai i'm not very hungry"

"Awww ok Haru-chan" honey bounced away and ate cake with usa-chan.

"Hey haruhi when are we going to go to your house" hikaru asked

"never"

"how come"

"cause u cant i dont want you too"

"but why"

"because…."

"because what"

"forget it ok your not coming to my house"

"is it small"

"to you yes to me no"

is it a house or an apartment"

"house"

"really you live in a house"

yes why is it so surprising…..wait don't answer that" haruhi whispered "damn rich people…"

Right before haruhi was about to get started setting up for the host club her phone rang.

"Long lost words whisper slowly to me

Still can't find what keeps me here

When all this time I've been so hollow inside

I know you're still there

Watching me, wanting me

I can feel you pull me down

Fearing you, loving you

I won't let you pull me down"

Haruhi froze when she heard the ring tone from her phone because she knew who it was the one she feared the most in life.

"hey haruhi i think your phone is ringing'

"o yes…thank you" haruhi picked up her phone and answered it"

"hello"

haruhi where are you

"at school"

why

"because i have after school events"

like what

"host club…."

HOST CLUB! you're in a club with males!?

"y-yes…"

come home right now we need to talk

haruhi got nervous "o-ok " she hung up the phone

"haruhi who was that" tamaki asked being nosy.

"huh o it was just my dad he needs me so i have to go sorry….."

"fine but it will be added to your debt" kyoya said

"yes yes i know….bye…"

haruhi left without another word.

"haruhi looked scared" kaoru said

"yeah she did, strange" hikaru agreed

"do you think haru-chan has trouble at home?"

"what do you mean honey sempai" the host club asked except kyoya and Mori

"what if haru-chan doesn't like going home because she gets hurt"

"thats nonsence haruhi isn't getting hurt she would tell her daddy"

"i don't know boss i think honey sempai could be on to something…"

"haruhi didn't look to happy about going home" hikaru and kaoru said.

"lets investigate when haruhi comes to school tomorrow alright men?"

"YES SIR"

"OPERATION INVESTIGATE HARUHI!" the twins and tamaki said/yelled.

A/n: Nyaa! well i hope you liked the first chapter of my story this idea has been in my head for a while and i thought i would give it a try so here you go. and haruhi ringtone to her phone was from the band Evanescence the song is called haunted.


	2. Chapter 2

Memories

A/N: Haii omglob it's been forever since i last updated i extremely apologize for my lack of update. Yass i know its been like almost two years a lot of stuff happened. I MEAN A LOT! XD

But i'm here to stay *applause* thank you thank you. Enough of me talking here's the second chapter of memories.

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC i wish i did though kyoya senpai and mori senpai wait for meeeee

Warning- Some graphic scenes

Chapter 2

Haruhi was close to arriving home and with each step she took, her anxiety was suffocating her. 'What am i going to do' haruhi thought to herself while chewing on her bottom lip. 'Better question is what is he going to do to me'? Haruhi didn't know that she was only a block away from her apartment and her question would be answered sooner than she would like. While haruhi was so lost in her thoughts that she realized to late she was right in front of her apartment door. Haruhi took a deep breath and mumbled " here goes nothing". She opened the door to be greeted with silence and darkness. Haruhi hesitantly walked around trying to find the light switch "tsk tsk tsk haruhi.. You've been a very naughty girl". At the sound of the voice haruhi turned in surprise looking into angry brown eyes of her father. "H-hi dad" haruhi replied moving backwards against the wall. She began to shake as her father's stare became more intense. Ranka grabbed haruhi by her hair making haruhi groan in pain. " You like acting like a slut with those boys!, I'll treat you like a slut!" ranka screamed as he pulled her into the room where he always punishes her. Once they were in the room he slammed haruhi to the floor and kicked her in her in her side. Haruhi's body hit the wall on the other side of the room. She growled in pain as she curled up in into a ball. Ranka dragged her to the middle of the room and ripped her shirt off, exposing her pale creamy skin. Haruhi shook with fear, her heart began to beat rapidly it felt like her heart was going to explode. She slowly looked up at her father with her watery, scared eyes. Ranka meeting his daughter's stare raised his hand and brought it down hard across her face. "Don't you look at me like that!, i'll teach you not to look at me like your mother did" He kicked her repeatedly with each kick hitting harder. Her piercing screams filled the room "SHUT UP!" ranka yelled. He stopped kicking her and walked over to the table, grabbing a whip. Ranka walked back over to a crying haruhi and started to hit her with the whip repeatedly never taking a break. After a hour of constant beating, he stopped. " go clean yourself up you filthy whore".

He spit on her before he left her alone in the room. Once she was sure he was gone haruhi broke into heavy sobs of crying. Her body was covered in bruises and deep whip lashes. When she tried to move, her body screamed in agony. Haruhi decided to just lay there and continued to cry. After crying so much haruhi fell asleep

Haruhi felt cold hands on her body. She kept her eyes closed. 'Maybe i'm imagining things'. The cold hands that she thought were imaginary moved up on her body. Haruhi's eyes shot open in a panic. "Good morning haru-hi!" haruhi stared up at her father in shock until she smelt the alcohol on his breath and scrunched up her nose at the smell of it. "Umm.. morning dad". Ranka's hand slipped under her bra and kissed her roughly making haruhi terrified. She tried pushing her father off of her but he just pushed back harder. He played with her nipples while nibbling on her bottom lip as he kissed her. His other hand slid down in her pants, rubbing his fingers against her core. Haruhi started panicking, she didn't want this to happen. "Dad!, umm i have to go… school". Once hearing her voice ranka paused and looked at haruhi longingly " oh how you sound and look just like your mother". Ranka got up and let haruhi get ready for school. Haruhi wanted to cry again but she stopped herself. ' mom i wish you were here..'

A/N: Cliff hanger i know i hate them as well but what's a story without suspense. I am still truly sorry that i was away for so long. I do however promise (i don't break promises) that i'm here to stay i'm still not quite sure what pair i want with haruhi. If you guys have suggestion. Oh please do tell me. Bashing is allowed as well as reviews until next time sayanora.


End file.
